1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a stereo X-ray imaging apparatus and a stereo X-ray imaging method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stereo X-ray imaging apparatus and a stereo X-ray imaging method capable of applying X-rays to an object from a plurality of directions to take X-ray images to stereoscopically display the plurality of taken X-ray images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereo X-ray imaging apparatus has an advantage that an anteroposterior relationship between a plurality of blood vessels can be recognized.
However, a conventional X-ray limiting apparatus cannot limit the inside of two X-ray cones in stereoscopic imaging of a necessary region of an object. Therefore, there is a problem that unnecessary X-rays are provided to the object. Particularly, left and right edges of the application of X-rays do not match, and there is a problem that the exposure dose of X-rays of the object increases. Consequently, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S60-127698 discloses a configuration of using a limit to bring the left and right edges of the application of X-rays into line to thereby reduce the exposure dose.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-115270 discloses a technique related to a multi X-ray apparatus, in which the directions of X-rays can be changed. Specifically, the X-ray imaging apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-115270 includes: two-dimensionally formed multi X-ray source and a plurality of limiting holes through which X-rays pass; and a collimator that can adjust sizes and positions of the plurality of limiting holes. In a first control mode, to translate an observed area when the X-ray source is changed, a control unit controls the sizes and the positions of the plurality of limiting holes so that the observed directions after the change and before the change are parallel. In a second control mode, to rotate the observed direction when the X-ray source is changed, the control unit controls the sizes and the positions of the plurality of limiting holes so that the centers of the observed areas are the same after the change and before the change.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-319729 discloses a technique related to an X-ray apparatus for irradiation from a plurality of directions. In this way, X-rays are applied from two directions in the stereo X-ray imaging, and therefore, the exposure of the patient is greater than that in imaging from a single direction.